


Light.

by svevijah



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Gen, Missing Moments, but also canon rewritten
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 15:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21478777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svevijah/pseuds/svevijah
Summary: A collection of one shots about Stella and Brandon's moments through the seasons.
Relationships: Bloom/Sky, Stella & Bloom, Stella/Brandon
Kudos: 27





	1. ONE.

With a twirl in the air, Stella’s sceptre turned back into a ring that she promptly let slip back on her finger. Once the troll was successfully handcuffed, the two boys came back to the main entrance of the house — or at least what was left of it.

“Bloom, this is Sky.” Stella announced, slender fingers gesturing towards the tall blonde boy. A small smile made its way on his lips as he waved in Bloom’s direction. “And this is Brandon.” she went on introducing the brunette guy who was leaning on his broadsword. Bloom could almost swear the princess’ voice had changed in tone. still, she didn’t ask — even when the two shared a long glance, Stella smiled at him in gratitude and he just nodded in return, making Bloom wonder if he was the one who received the princess’ call.

“We’d better go...” Sky announced finally, starting to make his way back to the owl “you know Riven doesn’t like to wait.” his last comment made both Stella and Brandon snort, following a roll of eyes from Sky, leaving Bloom to wonder what kind of inside joke she was missing.

When the boys left, Stella turned to face Bloom, the hint of a smile ghosting on her face. “So… are they all trying to win your heart or something?” Bloom inquired vaguely, nodding in the direction where the owl was. Stella scoffed. “I really hope not, Sky’s my cousin.” she quipped although looking slightly alarmed about the redhead thinking there could have been something her and any of the two boys. 

“And what about Brandon?” Bloom went on, now more interested in the matter. For a long moment, Stella seemed lost in her thoughts then finally, she gave Bloom a light shrug. “He’s Sky’s squire. We’re just friends.” she declared in a mutter, her tone not sounding very convincing to Bloom.

Suddenly her gaze made its way to Bloom’s house. “We should help your parents fix this mess.” as Stella walked past the redhead, her regal gown flew in the windy night, and Bloom let out a breath she didn’t even know was holding.


	2. TWO.

Small drops of rain started pouring from the sky, causing Stella's hair to fall flat on her jacket. As her fringe covered her eyes, a hand was quick to brush it away, causing the blonde to giggle light heartedly despite the dangerous situation she had found herself into just a couple minutes before. 

She was just supposed to collect Varanda's letter and give it to Mrs. Faragonda as soon as she'd arrive at Alfea. An easy task, Stella would dare to say… if only that ogre and his friends wouldn't go great lengths to give her a hard time. And for what? She still didn't know. 

"So, you're coming back to school, uh?" Brandon inquired, one arm stretched so that his hand would collide with the brick wall of Bloom's house, the other gently ghosting on Stella's face, taking in every little feature. Stella's lips twitched into a thin smile – a clear sign she wasn't really that happy to be back but still was looking forward to it somehow. "That was the plan, yeah." she conceded with a nod "But uhm, there's also Bloom now…" she trailed off, hand vaguely gesturing towards the Peters, who were trying to put back their front door with Sky's help. 

Brandon's gaze slowly moved from the blonde to his friend, who was intent to play it cool for Bloom to notice. A small smile graced his lips as he turned to look Stella. "You look better than the last time I saw you." he let out finally, causing Stella to purse her lips, knowing the subject would have come out eventually. The way she was kicked out of Alfea wasn't really something she'd pride herself of – still, it gave her the right perspective to decide which path she wanted to follow.

"I feel better, too." she declared sincerely. Brandon's hand moved to her shoulder to give it a little squeeze. Stella's smile widened as she relished in that small act of affection from the specialist, his usual way to show her he was there, and he was proud of her accomplishments. Stella really wanted to kiss him whenever he'd do that – still, just like usual, she kept staring into his brown eyes like they held the secrets of the whole galaxy's existence, unable to move closer to him.

"How long is this check going to last?" a voice inquired from the porch, causing both Stella and Brandon to burst into laughs and look away "She didn't look like she was going to die anytime soon to me!" Sky's voice kept echoing in the cul-de-sac that divided The Peters' from someone else's house in the small suburban area of Gardenia Street. Letting out a long sigh, the princess slid under his arm. 

"I like this thing, we should it more often." she finally said nonchalantly, gaze never daring to cast upon the specialist. As Stella began walking toward the porch, Brandon shoved his hands in the pocket of his jeans, letting out a breath he didn't even realise was holding. "I'd love to."


	3. THREE.

Diaspro frowned dramatically as her arms fell along her hips, Sky's holo imagine slightly faltering as she closed the call. "I don't know what you're talking about, I am sky's girlfriend." she declared firmly, although Bloom could hear a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"No,_ I_ am his girlfriend." Bloom remarked without missing a bit. "Sort of." she quickly added in a mutter, leading Diaspro to cross her arms to her chest and scoff. "It can't be possible Sky and I have been dating for as long as I can remember, this little show you're putting on means nothing."

Bloom's eyes glistened hearing the princess' statement, the sudden realisation she had been a fool to think Sky actually was interested in her suddenly crawling in the back of her mind, making her feel so little and worthless. Before any of the two girls could say anything, Sky's head peered from the door, an easy going smile hovering on his lips as he called for Diaspro, making the blonde girl nod in his direction triumphantly, and giving Bloom even more doubts on who the hell was she actually dating.

"Bloom?" he finally let out in a whisper, breaking the redhead's trail of thoughts. "What are _you_ doing here?" he asked harshly, so differently from the tone Bloom was used to. She didn't answer, and the heavy silence that was ascending upon them was broken only when Brandon entered the room, finally realising what was going on.

"You know what, Sky?" Bloom began, tone just as harsh. "You can keep your lies, and your _fancy family and girlfriend_ – I want nothing to do with a liar." she declared, heading quickly to the door before tears could actually leave her eyes. Once she was at the door, she turned to Diaspro. “Your precious boyfriend goes around his school saying you two have broken up last summer. Perhaps you should find someone better as well."

Once in the hallway, she was met with the Winx, Stella leading the group around with a worried expression hovering on her features. "Have you seen Sky?" she asked, trying to sound as light hearted as possible. Bloom nodded, trying as well as she could to hide her tears and shaky fists. "And what happened?" Stella urged, but Bloom shook her head, clearly not in the mood to talk. No longer after, Diaspro and Sky walked past them, Brandon following suit. "Hey Stella!" the princess called out, hand in the air waving elegantly. "Still going after our servants or following your mother's footsteps is not of your interest anymore?"

Stella's eyes narrowed tight, and in less than a second, she was ready to jump on the princess of Isis in a very unlady like manner. Bloom tugged at her wrist, pulling her back. Behind the royal couple, Brandon took a long glance at the solarian princess, eyes filled with shame.

"I can't believe you lied to _me _about this." she whispered angrily as the squire walked past her. Once they turned around the corner, Stella composed herself and fixed her hair, giving Bloom a sympathetic smile. "Come on Bloom." she encouraged "It's clear that neither my cousin or _his friend_ deserve us."

Although Bloom could hear a hint of hurt in Stella's voice, she said nothing but held her hand tighter instead. The Winx walked back to the main entrance, and as the guards escorted them outside the building, Diaspro's mind kept on replaying Bloom's words over and over.


	4. FOUR.

“You don’t understand.” Stella finally declared with a sigh as she sunk deeper in one of the benches near the water well. Rolling his eyes at her statement, Brandon sat on the other side of the bench, hands folded on his lap as the space between was growing not only physically but also emotionally. He hated that feeling, because it was nowhere close to what he’d wanted to do with Stella.

When Sky voiced his doubts about dating Diaspro and his new feeling towards Bloom, Brandon didn’t miss a beat and quickly found a solution for him, like usual – this time being the simple action of breaking up with the princess of Isis and start knowing better the redhead fairy that had come into their lives just a few months ago. Still, Sky couldn’t bother himself to do things right and went on with dating both of them, ending up in both of them having issues now.

Stella’s arms folded around her torso, her eyes narrowing tight every time a girl would pass by and giggle or wave at Brandon. Was it childish of her? _Definitely_. Would that be enough to stop acting that way? _Hell no_. With the corner of her eye, Stella noticed that Brandon was now mirroring her pose, except that his gaze was completely fixed on her. “How long are you going to give me the cold shoulder for something I have no fault of?”

Stella’s hands curled into fists as she turned to face him. “No fault?” she echoed, causing a bunch of girls to turn into their direction “Brandon, you knew what was going on and didn’t tell me.” the princess explained again, hurt filling her voice. If only she had known earlier, she wouldn’t have let Bloom get closer to Sky, and now she wouldn’t have a broken heart. “_Bloom is my responsibility_, and now she’s devasted.” she finally let out in a mutter.

Brandon let out a sigh, and after a few moments he finally made the first step and slid closer to the blonde. “Look, I get it. I tried to reason with Sky but you know how he is.” he declared sincerely. Sure, he didn’t really care for Diaspro and he barely knew Bloom, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t see what happened was beyond wrong.

“And if things are not difficult already, Diaspro called yesterday.” Stella cut in, breaking his trail of thoughts and leaving him a bit shocked. “Diaspro called yesterday?” he echoed, voice confused. Sure, Stella and Diaspro used to be friends when they were children… but now? They could barely tolerate each other and everybody knew that. “What did she want?”

“Apologize and talk to Bloom.” she remarked with a shrug. When the princess called and asked for Bloom, Stella let them have their time. It wasn’t that she didn’t care, she just thought she wasn’t really part of the whole love triangle – plus Bloom told her everything willingly after the call was closed.

“But did she apologize to you?” Brandon urged, silently mentioning what happened in the hallway and what Diaspro had said to Stella. The blonde shook her head, and a little shrug followed after. It was a known fact her mother had had an affair with a royal guard for years, and had eventually decided to give up her crown and family for him. Stella didn’t hold grudges against her decision despite the initial hurt, but she still didn’t want to be linked to that kind of behaviour.

“You know you did nothing wrong, right?” Brandon coaxed, his hand reaching for her shoulder only to fall back when she slightly moved away from his touch. That was easy for him to say – Stella thought – he wasn’t the one put under pressure, under expectations, under duties. He was just there, careless of what people thought, defiant towards what royals wanted him to do. Stella envied him.

“I can’t give up my duties for you. I can’t and _I won’t_.” Stella finally declared, and although tears were threatening to stain her cheeks, she felt a bit better, a bit lighter. Brandon lips parted slightly, he was clearly taken aback from her random confession. He would never ask her any of that, why would she even think it could be a possibility? Shaking his head, Brandon’s hands reached for Stella’s shoulders, this time holding her tightly as he turned her around to look at him.

“Listen well. You won’t have to give up anything, because that’s how much I love you.” he stated loud and clear, making sure his gaze would never falter from hers “You’re going to be a magnificent queen, and I will be right there by your side… or on the side…” he joked, caused Stella to snort “still, I’ll be there. Always. And you can think I’m an idiot right now – it’s fine, I do as well – but don’t think for a second that I don’t love you enough to let you be what you have to be.”

Brandon’s lips twitched into a thin smile, trying somehow not to show that even though he knew this would happen, it _still_ hurt. Letting out a deep breath, Stella moved closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. “Thanks.” she whispered, causing the specialist to look down at her. “For what?”

Stella looked up, a smile gracing her lips. “For being here… and for loving me.” she explained, hand vaguely gesturing in the air. Brandon let out a light chuckle, gently kissing the top of her head. “Anytime, Sunshine.”


End file.
